


Happy beginning

by aussie1246



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1246/pseuds/aussie1246
Summary: Henry's leaving for college and says goodbye to Emma and Killian...





	Happy beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia/gifts).



> One shot inspire by Regina and Henry's scene from season 7 sneak peek.  
> This is pure CS, Regina's not in it although I love her with all my soul!  
> References to various episodes inside
> 
> P.s. english is not my first language, I hope my lovely beta Greta and I managed to create something readable!

\- You’ve got everything you need? -  
The voice came soft from behind his back, waking him up from his thoughts. “Incorrigible” he thought, turning to face his mum.  
\- For the 10th time mum, YES. -  
Emma smiled at him, coming closer.  
\- Just wanted to be sure, kid- she told him, adjusting his hair.  
\- I’m not a kid anymore, mum. – he replied, placing his hair in the same position as before – And it’s college, remember? Not jail. And I’ll be back in a few weeks… -  
\- I know, it’s just that… you’ve grown up so fast – she told him, hugging him – It looks like yesterday that you were knocking on my front door and now look at you, you’re a man!– while talking, she started crying, remembering that if it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t have her life now, she wouldn’t have a family, a husband… love.  
\- Mum, c’mon, you promised not to cry… -  
Emma looked at him.  
\- Sorry, you’re right… it’s just that… -  
\- Little McKenna is making you more emotional than it’s needed, I know… -he caressed his mum’s belly, imagining his little sister growing inside Emma. She was almost 5 months pregnant, McKenna would have been there with the new year. – Be a good girl while I’m away, don’t make mum crazy, behave – he whispered.  
\- I think she already misses you – Emma told him. McKenna gave her a bump, like saying that she was right, she was going to miss her elder brother.  
\- I’m gonna miss you all too, mum, but like I said: it’s college, not jail. -  
Emma laughed.  
\- Tell that to your sister, ‘cause she seems to be the one who doesn’t know that – she told him, caressing her belly. Then she hugged him again. – Now let’s go and say goodbye to Liam and Killian before I start crying again! – she told him pushing him upstairs.  
The door of Liam’s room was opened. Looking inside, Henry could see them: Killian was reading a book to Liam, and the baby boy was looking at him with his eyes wide opened; it looked like he wasn’t even breathing, so focused he was. They were lovely.  
\- Don’t want to interrupt? – Emma asked him.  
\- They’re beautiful… I just wanted to wait until the end of the paragraph –  
Emma smiled at him: they truly were beautiful, her husband and her son. It was still strange for her thinking of Killian as “her husband”, even stranger knowing that they had a son and that they were going to meet their little daughter in a bunch of months. They’ve been married for five years now, they’d wanted that son for so long they were going to lose hope after three years of trying. And then, here he was, Liam came into their lives when everything seemed lost: he was healthy, strong, and he was loved. She could still remember the first time he talked: that “mum” came out from nowhere, while she was playing with him. He was pointing at her, laughing. “Mum!” he repeated, and she started crying soon after. “Yes, honey, I’m your mum.” she told him, hugging him and listening to his laugh. Some weeks after, Liam said “Papa!”. On the same day she found out that she was pregnant again. Life had never been better.  
-… and they lived happily ever after. The end – Killian finished.  
\- I think we can knock now… - Emma told Henry. Soon he did.  
\- Ho-hoy! Liam, looks like your brother’s ready to go! – Killian said, taking Liam in his arms.  
\- MMMmmmmh ohu ga gmma ma! – was Liam’s answer, but Henry knew what he was trying to say: “You can’t leave me, now! I can’t even speak, who’s going to tell mum that I don’t like vegetables?!”. Henry laughed at the thought of Liam throwing vegetables around the entire kitchen, with Emma and Killian trying to make him eat them.  
\- I’ll be back soon, Liam, promise. – Henry told him, leaving a kiss on his forehead.  
\- I’m sure your mum’s already asked, but… - Killian started.  
\- I’ve got everything I need, Killian, don’t worry. – Henry finished, smiling at his stepfather.  
\- Of course you have. – Killian laughed – Well, what else can I say? Have fun, behave, and if you need suggestions about how to conquer a girl…-  
\- Killian! – Emma shouted.  
\- What? He’s 18, and I’m sure he could use some tricks….-  
\- You’re not instructing my son about how to conquer girls! And you – she pointed at Henry – behave.-  
Henry shared a look with Killian, then proceeded to reassure his mum.  
\- See you in a few weeks, Liam! See you, Killian! – Henry told them, hugging them both.  
\- We’re taking you downstairs boy. – Killian told him. And, once on the front door – Call us when you arrive, don’t make your mum worried. –  
\- Who’s gonna be worried about what? – Emma said, arriving to the front door with a gift for Henry.  
\- Nothing! – Killian and Henry immediately said.  
\- It better be… - she replied – I bought you this… it’s a map of… that… you know… the land of “The Lord of the rings”…-  
\- The middle earth! –  
\- Yeah, that… I saw it the other day in a shop and I thought it would have been perfect for your new room…-  
\- It’s perfect mum, thanks! – he hugged her. – Now I really should go, I promised Regina I was going to say goodbye to her too…-  
\- Of course, kid… come here, give me one last hug!- Emma told him. And it became a family hug, with little Liam trying to understand how to breathe properly in that crowd.  
Emma was getting emotional, Killian could feel it. He could still remember her wedding vow: “…and then Henry found me and brought me to Storybrooke…”. Henry the kid was now Henry the man, and seeing him growing up was something that Emma never imagined as possible in her life. He was so grateful to that little boy.. well, man… for what he had done, for bringing Emma to him, for creating their family. He found love, thanks to him, and was able to become much better than the man he used to be, he was able to forgive and to forget his need of a revenge… he was able to simply love again. They all found their happy beginning thanks to Henry and he could never forget that.  
\- Bye mum! Bye Liam! Bye Killian! – Henry told them while riding away on his motorcycle.  
\- Bye kid! Call us! – Emma shouted. Killian waved Liam’s hand to say goodbye to his brother.  
“Bye kid“ he thought “Thanks. Have a happy beginning…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first work, so reviews and suggestions are love!


End file.
